


Rob Benedict x Child Reader (Meet 'n' Greet)

by WaywardBlueShun



Series: Random Child Reader Oneshots [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Child Reader, Gen, Toddler Reader, baby reader - Freeform, daddy rob benedict, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardBlueShun/pseuds/WaywardBlueShun





	Rob Benedict x Child Reader (Meet 'n' Greet)

You were stuck in the green room all day in your pram with Kim, so when your dad stay for you to come with him or stay you quickly wanted to be picked up.

He took you out of the room and to a photo op session. You could see Uncle Rich there and immediately got excited to go to him.

"Unca Ich'" You screamed as Rob put you down. You ran straight for his leg making him wobble a bit.

"Hey, kiddo. Ready to meet some new people with me and your old man." You nodded your head, peeking around his leg to see a long line of people. When one waved at you, you quickly ran back to your dad a shy smile on your face.

He picked you up and placed you on a chair right next to Chris so you could see the photos.

After each photo either your dad or Uncle Rich would check that you're okay. When they were all done and you had lots of people wave or smile at you, making you clingy, you went into a room with a round table.

Rob and Rich sat next to each other with you on Rob's lap. Soon 4 people were let in, to have a meet and greet with the boys. They all sat around the table saying their names. Your dad gave you a soft nudge to make you say your name but you weren't having it. You climbed across his leg and onto Uncle Rich's lap instead.

Uncle Rich held you steady while you squirmed in his lap.

"Stay still. How about we talk to some nice people. Wave, kiddo." You waved to a girl with blue hair, she was wearing a trenchcoat with a lopsided tie. She waved back and you went to climb down from Rich's lap.

The boys carried on talking to the fans while you slowly went around the table to the girl. You tugged on the sleeve of the brown garment to get her attention. She wasn't really involved in the conversation so she looked down towards you.

"Up?" You asked, making her hesitate and look towards Rob, who was oblivious to the whole situation.

"I'm not sure if I'm allowed. Why don't you go see your dad?" You shook your head repeating what you just said. She huffed and picked you up, settling you on one leg. You played with the bottom of her tie for the next two minutes before you got bored. Twirling it around your fingers pulling on it slightly, making the girl get irritated.

You got bored and hopped off walking back around the table to your dad. You grabbed his arm and tugged but he ignored you. So you used his arm to swing like Tarzan, which Rich found cute.

"Hey Munchkin." You turned around to face Rich an innocent smile on your lips. "Can you help me with something?" You nodded your head and stood closer to Rich leaning on his jeans. "We're gonna scared daddy. You ready?" He put you on his lap facing Rob. He counted down to 3 and on 3 you both screamed, making everyone in the room jump.

You and Rich were laughing and so was everyone else, Rob was not impressed but you could see the smile behind his eyes. 

The fans were called to leave and Rob and Rich got up leaving you at the table. When your dad came back, he ruffled your hair, laughing. From then on he took you to most photo ops and meet and greets, to spend more time with you.


End file.
